gokutojihenfandomcom-20200213-history
Maki
Maki is the deceased one prominent in Gokuto Jihen. She died after committing suicide via jumping from her school roof. Appearance Maki wears a bright yellow cardigan and pink skirt, along with a white shirt underneath. She has shoulder-length brown hair and brown eyes, along with tan skin. Gameplay Maki's past is told through metal parts found in the abandoned school. She seemed to be an outcast, having only one friend, Yuu. She liked spending time with her friend, dreaming about her future jobs. All the others saw her as weird and useless. Maki's mother always got mad at her for not doing things correctly. Maki's father is absent. After Yuu died Maki's sanity began to break. She couldn't bear everyone's hurtful words and felt alone and abandoned, so she committed suicide. She is first encountered in the abandoned school, where she is searching for what is later revealed to be her necklace. Upon seeing Kirishima she runs away. He chases after her and after confronting her for the third time in the now morphed school Maki has a breakdown where she insists that she didn't do anything wrong by killing the people who wronged her. She changes her appearance, her figure gets darker overall and her eyes become black with red dots. She disappears and leaves behind a small blue gemstone from her necklace. Bad End The last time she is encountered is in the very last room, up the stairs from the room Kinoshita is in. She says that it is too late and uses her magic to try and defeat Kirishima, all while still chanting that she didn't do anything wrong. Kirishima interrupts her by saying that she has to face punishment for her crimes and forces her to come with him. She still believes that her actions were not wrong and states that she will absolutely never forgive. Rokkaku later says that Maki shows no remorse and that talking has no effect on her during judgement. Her fate is not revealed. Good End Kirishima faces her like in the Bad End, after not reaching her with his words he notices the necklaces that Saeki repaired for him. Yuu speaks to Maki through the necklace and she realises that she was never really alone. After remembering her friend her face melts away into blackness. She says how she wanted to go her friend after death but was unable to do so because of her anger and resentment. Finally Maki agrees to come with Kirishima peacefully and take her punishment so that her heart may feel lighter. Kirishima's conversation with Rokkaku later reveals that Maki's circumstances will be taken into consideration and that once the punishment is over she will return to the flow of reincarnation, where her next life will probably be a better one. Gallery Maki neutral.PNG Maki smile talking.PNG Maki talking.PNG Maki round mouth.PNG Maki ah.PNG Maki bothered.PNG Maki angry shout.PNG Evil Maki neutral.PNG Evil Maki.PNG Evil Maki talking.PNG Evil Maki frown.PNG Evil Maki distorted 1.PNG Evil Maki distorted 2.PNG Evil Maki distorted 3.PNG Evil Maki distorted 4.PNG Evil Maki black face.PNG Evil Maki black face smile.PNG Evil Maki black face smaller mouth.PNG Evil Maki black face talking.PNG Category:Characters Category:Gokuto Jihen